Tensai Kuchiki
| birthday = November 5th | age = 103 | gender = Male | height = 167.64cm (5'6") | weight = 57.1kg (126lbs) | eyes = Onyx | hair = Raven | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Kuchiki Clan Heir | team = | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = Kuchiki Manor | marital status = Betrothed to Princess Tsukiyo Kyōshi of the Kyōshi Clan | alignment = Neutral Good | family = | education = Kuchiki Elders (Indirectly) Kei Yume (Indirectly) | status = Alive | shikai = Gurenōka | bankai = Not Yet Achieved. }} Tensai Kuchiki (朽木天災, Natural Disaster, Decaying Log) is the scion to the Kuchiki household. To his closest friends he is known as Jun (じゅん Orderliness). Appearance Tensai, given his status has a refined and dignified stance at all times; evident in his gait and posture, he remains stern, stoic, and pointedly confident. His back straightened and his eyes lording, he views his fellow clansman and peers with respect and dignity which extends to the Gotei 13 and any other armed official of Soul Society. Over a mesh shirt - entirely composed of silver-and-samite threading - that has partially cut sleeves which stop mid-way through his bicep, he wears a set of thin layered white and ivory robes over his torso. He also wears an obi sash, dark trousers, and combat boots. Despite his young age compared to other, well-developed warriors he is not without his fair shair of prominent, defining features; though he appears as a teenage man, he has pronounced collar bone, wiry somewhat muscular limbs, and a rather normal height. Being a Kuchiki his attire is fashioned only by the most expensive silks in all of Soul Society - wearing a delicate woven scarf around his neck and a black armed shirt whenever he is in combat, discarding his more comfortable robes for combat fatigues. Again, like many Kuchiki, he has lustrous raven hair that is supported into a ponytail with a Kenseikan (牽星箝, lit. "Star-Pulling Insert"). His face is pale, placid, and everso immaculate. He boasts cool, stone like black eyes and slick raven hair. His face and hair style both make him appear quite older than he actually is. Because of his always present indifferent countenance, many people find it difficult to understand what's on his mind. Quite frightening toward others his age, his stare, his posture, and clothing are all so adult-like. Even his peers - Kuchiki and other clan children - are known to be serious, mature, but still act like children from time to time, as expected of them. Tensai is the oddity; having been raised by paid professionals like maids, and nannies and not being taken in by the Kuchiki Elders until several years later. Sadly, he has been, and will continue to distance himself from others due to lack of general social skills. Walking with a staunch, firm posture, and words exiting with a polite and honourable tone, Tensai even in the face of impending doom shows a sense of confidence and comfort. In battle its as if he has already been assured a win, and is simply "playing along" with his opponent. His polite tone is not like his peers, which is more or less sincere, and admiring whereas Tensai's tone is laced with a current of complacency when in battle or before his seniors, showing comfort in which it would be normally considered rather insane. He is formal when speaking, as to be expected with the life of luxury, but it is evident that he is more relaxed and composed at all times. When greeting others he appears to be quite humble, and speaks when spoken directly to, in other situations however, such as important clan affairs - of which he will eventually have to assume the mantle as head clan member - he displays more logical nature to assess seriousness of that moment. Speaking accordingly depending on the situation, showing a sense of professinalism. On another note, he is formally respected by the majority in Seireitei for his status as the eventual Kuchiki Head, and therefore, the promising road ahead of him. Personality Tensai is an introvert type character. He stays to himself, practicing, reading and in daily endeavors he prefers to be alone and do his own thing. He can be somewhat cocky, as to be expected given his background, but that is only seen when he is in battle and has gained an "advantage". In general situations and when speaking he is actually very humble, if not quiet at all; Tensai only speaks when directly spoken to, and refrains from letting his emotions get the better of him. This is seen as a fault because he lacks the drive to focus on a particular goal, instead, simply wanting to become strong simply to do so for the sake of Kuchiki pride - a noble goal, but forced upon him nonetheless. As a result, he works to achieve such ends, never allowed the time to participate in things normal children his age would engage in. On an entirely different note, he can be open-minded rather than the strict and stern standard Kuchiki. In addition, he is quite good at giving advice, showing a more relatable side to his allies. Generally, he is very serious and well-mannered. At all times Tensai is calm and at ease: before and after battle, during Clan affairs, when completely battered by enemies, in really any scenario he keeps his cool, is calm-minded, and takes things slow, never trying to be hasty. Because of his "keep-to-himself" nature, many see him as never a humorous person or one who engages in frivolous affairs, but this isn't entirely true either; concurrently, Tensai reads up on battle strategies, skills, magic, Soul Society history, but most of all, enjoys reading cooking. He frequently cooks, and is very gifted at the art, in his humble opinion at least. He has a weird relationship with Gurenōka; Tensai thinking of the latter as undisciplined and childish when in battle, while the Zanpakutō thinks of Tensai as mean, overbearing, and bossy. Gurenōka believes Tensai lacks creativity, and ultimately limited by his own ambitions of perfection. Nevertheless the two work well, but because of their differences Gurenōka can only be used for offensive purposes, its defensive skill completely overlooked due to their compelling differences in battle. Furthermore, their is strict time limits imposed onto its usage whenever the blade transforms into a different weapon. History (Main Article: Kuchiki History) Tensai was born 101 years ago after a ceremonious banquet was held honoring several decades of service on the Kuchiki Council. The son of a diplomat Yuuta Kuchiki, and councilwoman Kushina Kuchiki, both his father and mother were in leadership roles involving Clan Affairs with neighboring Clans and worked behind the scenes in major service for the nobility and riches of Soul Society; ensuring that the land thrives with life and is robust with influence, culture, and money. Both his parents are skilled warriors and held positions within the Sixth Division, neither very high, but still reasonably strong. At the ritual of his birth, he was showered with the idolization of Kuchiki and other clans; gifts painted in gold and silver, revered as an instant-noble, and prepared to achieve divine greatness. Once committed and capable, Tensai, at the age of five began devoting himself to the Kuchiki Pride. The young warrior has spent his entire life, and with his many years of longevity prepares himself to become the next Head of the Kuchiki Clan. Regarded as the heir of the Kuchiki, he attends important business meetings, debates, weddings, banquets and things of that nature. Just as enduring as their wealth, he maintains admirable diligence through the long, endless hours of practice in the powers of a Shinigami - Shunpo, Hakuda, Zanjutsu, and Kido. Furthermore, shortly after he was recognized he began to actively communicate with his Zanpakutou. It wasn't long until he accomplished his shikai. Although the road is long, and he is far from close, he inches ever so closer with each passing moment. He is bethrothed to Tsukiyo Kyōshi of the Kyōshi Clan - a dramatic attempt to reach out farther to a Clan that was once smeared throughout the land, and without order, but now is proper and very invovled in the art and architecture of Soul Society. Hopefully, ties with the Kyōshi will cement more money for the Kuchiki, and a more stabilized lavish beauty to Seireitei, while at the same time spreading the word to other Clans that the expanse of the Kuchiki is consistently increasing. Thanks to the ties his parents possess, plus soaring expectations and ambitions he has been thrusted into the role of clan heir; he upholds the pride of the Kuchiki with undoubted honor and integrity, and with unparalleled ambition he pursues the title, 31st Head of the Kuchiki Clan. It is the unanimous decision by the majority of Kuchiki Elders and Councilman to allow Tensai to hold the title of Kuchiki Clan Heir. He is also widely renown as the best of this, new generation of Kuchiki and shinigami alike. As his duty as a Kuchiki comes before all, it is only natural that he wishes to join the Gotei 13; so for the time being, he is vying for a position within the Sixth Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Worth mention, five years ago, Tensai had a best friend known as Guren. She had a silent, endearing, and exotic charm to her and was not of any particular clan, quite the contrary actually, she was of Rukongai background. On one grave night, she fought her heart out defending Tensai and in the process she was left near death, and abused both mentally and physically. Once Guren and Tensai were properly treated, a horrifying revelation came to the forefront. Guren's brother, Kai, was captured in the chaos of the battle, and was swiftly approaching his death. Beaten and incapable of any form of movement whatsoever, Tensai went in her place, however his parents forbade the heir to partake in such a ridiculous and obvious ploy, especially given his current predicament. But for Tensai it was a matter of principle, not wanting to see a friend cast in to revenge all because of a mere title. With that in mind he disobeyed his orders and went to confront the rebel Kuchiki faction. Kai died in terrible fashion; his blood splattered everywhere and his namesake and memory crushed by the disrespect done to his corpse. Within completely aware and intentional means, Tensai cut down his exiles, tearing them apart with pure indignation; the aforementioned occurence having led to the culmination of his shikai during the difficult battle. Following the complete slaughter, Tensai was overwhelmed with shame and was incapable of dealing with the emotions. It was the first, and only time he cried after killing; to him Shinigami were only told to kill, or otherwise kill within complete and understandable means such as protecting someone. But what Tensai did was not virtuous nor had pure intent behind it, it was savagery at its best and he did it happily. Upon his return he was scolded, beaten, berated, and nearly stripped of his title. But it was worth it. He would speak of this to Guren again, the latter being told that the murderers were devoured by Hollow. Currently, Guren works in the Shino Academy as a teacher and is friends with Tensai, despite the Kuchiki scion rarely seeing her anymore. It is unknown whether or not he is still in love with her but it was implied that he nearly lost both his kenseikan after this incident. Should he have lost both he would have been banished and lose all Kuchiki titles and all benefits thereof, such as his wealth, reputation, all material goods, etc. Synopsis *'Tensai's Introduction' Equipment Kuchiki Crest: This crest is a idolized emblem with the Kuchiki symbol emblazoned onto it to represent the status of the family heirloom. It is a piece of equipment used by Tensai to entirely alleviate anyone within Soul Society's domain of law, typically used when a fellow Kuchiki finds themself in dark water. The crest officially makes another apart of the Kuchiki family, thus making the laws of Soul Society null and void. Usually, when this is preformed, Tensai himself will deal out a punishment, often much more severe than even death itself. Tensai was given the jewel on his realization of talent (maturity) by the Kuchiki Councilman along with him obtaining his second kenseikan. Yata no Kagami (やたのかがみ The Eight-Armed Mirror Of Truth): Is a piece of legendary equipment long thought forgotten along with the golden ages of Soul Society. Many material goods have been taken and sheltered by the Kuchiki for centuries, but this one was unique for it had assisted in shaping the entirety of the Kuchiki past. Long ago, the Kuchiki utilized this weapon to attack their growingly bitter enemies. As world-class merchants and black-market traders the Clan accumulated many enemies, while at the same time, having more than untrustworthy alliances. To rectify this, after several centuries this was created: a tool meant to force the truth out of any who viewed themself within the mirror. Ironically, despite being high-class criminals and liars themselves the Kuchiki used this tool to force the truth out of competitors and allies, benefitting income greatly and strengthing the unified power of the Clan due to blackmail and strategic legal ability. Now, unused in decades and without purpose, Tensai has taken the "weapon" for his own and currently studies its effects in attempts to mimic its abilities, modify it, and amplify it with his kido. He has used it once before, but it would seem by his own statements that usage of the mirror brings about great mental toll. He intends on using this tool to assist him in obtaining factual information for Kuchiki exploits against rival Clans and reliable knowledge to use against Soul Society's growing number of enemies; to add, it's very helpful when interrogating enemies. When Tensai first obtained the heirloom he was shocked to learn that it was worth a dozen of mountains worth of land. Powers & Abilities Child Prodigy: Tensai has recently ascended to prodigal status; his efficiency in the varying arts of a Shinigami coupled with his relentless determination and natural skill have granted him such a title - one befitting a prodigy that only comes every few centuries or so. He is very talented in the abilities of a Shinigami, however, his experience is lacking along with his adaptability and physical skills such as strength or durability, nonetheless many wholesomely testify to the abundance of power and prodigious talent at Tensai's disposal. Within every respect he has been blessed by the Kuchiki Elders to mature into a great, if not the greatest, warrior of the Kuchiki Clansman since . Although to a lesser degree, he is regarded highly in his ability to copy techniques after having only observed them once before, which is primarily seen in his copying of the Nadegiri from Captain Yume. His analytical power is something not taken lightly also. In addition, his ability to gather and study data in a scientific manner is alien to most Kuchiki; the young clansman even having been told he has the potential to join the 12th Division in the near future. However, against everything that is assumed by the populace, he was not born with talent; he did not instantly become a great warrior. He has trained, and continues training to perfect his arsenal. Tensai is a prospect of hardwork and perseverance more than anything, and should not be looked upon as a mere tool to be dispatched of Soul Society or the Kuchiki. : Tensai himself boasts spiritual pressure but not in the sense that it is insanely high or ever-lasting instead, its power lies in its unnerving density. How it coolly co-exists in nature without overpowerinng nor being completely overpowered itself. It goes with the flow and exists without detrimental effects, using its density and serpentine like nature to slither, writhe, and coil to withstand and even surmount the spiritual power of clearly greater adversaries. It is not noticed by its taxing pressure, nor effect on senses, but simply its density and eerie presence; the facet of the spiritual power that allows it to be deviously composed and blended to the vegetation, landscape, and even spiritual creatures around it. His very presence might be false if one senses solely using spiritual pressure. Its pressure is uncommonly high for one his age, but not so much that it exceeds the norm, however his control does border near perfection. A very acute sense of spiritual control that is impeccable when preforming the Shinigami arts; displaying regulation in its highest degree in order to strike with the greatest amount of power in each attack. The color of his exerted reiatsu is white with a slight dark tinge that almost makes the energy appear to be outlined in black. : Since birth Tensai has been trained in the most masterful asset of a shinigami, zanjutsu. Using the blade to swerve and strike the opponents with piercing power, immense cutting strength, and outmanuever opponents with precision and deliberateness. Since the moment he could hold a blade the Kuchiki raised him to kill in sole protection of the Kuchiki name; along with his distinguished person, value as a shinigami and Kuchiki heritage he was later taken by the Kuchiki Elders to be raised in a setting in which he may truly prosper. A mutual respect and unison of the blade and person to the point that they act together as fluid movements of flashing steel seeking only flesh and blood, glittering savegly within the hands of a valiant soldier. More than not spectators are always and consistently mystified by Tensai's unearthly certainty and dexterous movement when wielding a blade. Wholly fearful of his intentions yet left with a confusing sense of admiration. He also takes a large amount of time studying, copying, and attempting to enact the knowledge attained from observing other, master swordsman. His style of swordsmanship is pristine and uniform with that of his Kuchiki peers, yet practiced religiously until his skill was paramount to all by the higher-tier of the Gotei 13 - meaning 3rd seat and above. *' '(一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. He learned this technique by observing and mimicing the Captain of the Third Division, Kei Yume. Only his most closest confidants have seen him use this technique; a display of how high Tensai regards this technique, but also a showing of how afraid he is due to the fact that he has yet to attain full control of the technique. That said, using it can be very dangerous to those around him, including his comrades. : Tensai shows a degree of exactitude and natural prowess in the area of Hohō. It is indeed an unnatural ability that he possesses, using his mastery of speed and agility to outmaneuver his opponents that makes others feel like they were standing still. He does tend to not use shunpo unless he is battling someone of noticeably lesser degree or skill. *'Gomakashi' (ごまかし, "Smoke and Mirrors"): An easily performed Shunpo technique which is usually the first advancement practitioners make in their skills. Gomakashi is taught within the as a precursor to more advanced Shunpo skills. Gomakashi involves a basic one-to-three step movement under cover of smoke, which is created via control of Tensai's . If Byakuya's most commonly used, and first turn-to technique in battle is Senka, then Gomakashi would be the same for Tensai. He himself observed this move within the walls of the Academy and specialized such around his own style of combat. A soundless, motionless form of movement that no longer utilizes smoke; the Kuchiki clansman simply vanishing from view due to repeated practice. However, limits are placed onto this technique, for example in order to "teleport" via Gomakashi, ''Tensai must select an organic/reishi substance near equal weight/mass to appear in his place similar to an after-image. It takes place within milli-seconds and if used correctly can distract the foe long enough to land a decisive blow onto the opponent or completely re-invent the gameplan for battle; on the other hand however, if used too hastily and without proper control then it can cause irreparable damage to Tensai's reishi core, killing him instantly. Thankfully for him however, the long hours of cardio practice and repitition has overcome this probability, making it a ne-in-a-million chance for him to use this technique irresponsibly. ' : Decades of time spent reading, and practicing, and studying, and experimenting; it is no surprise that a child barely capable of pronunciating the word came to cement himself as one of the most talented spellcasters in a long time . The art of magic long since forgotten within the walls of Seireitei, learned by the few and singularly mastered by the slim; even Tensai himself cannot call himself an expert nor a practitioner until he can fully compete with a member of the Kido Corps. Nevertheless, his ability is not taken lightly. Specializing within the barrier and healing aspect of spells; he demonstrates the following for purposes his blade cannot handle, weaving barriers to assist the defenseless and attack the opponent(s), and masterfully manufacturing healing reiryoku webs into his body to bring about healing properties. This allows him to easily heal himself after taking harm, taking only seconds to heal wounds by fabricating strings of healing reishi into his system to deal with internal bleeding and wounds as they are created. That said, usually a large amount of damage must be done to even appear onto his body, colleagues of his remarking that he's already worthy of the 4th Division. On another note, his barriers are consistently used, in fact more so than his healing magic so that he can easily dismantle groups of attackers, mitigate incoming attacks, or stall a much stronger or particularly troublesome foe. Because of his usage with defensive, or more passive spells, his array of magic is capable of being used without incantations, making the execution much quicker and efficient as a result. He can manage low-level bakudo and hado, only beneath level twenty however and not without full preparation of the spell in question. '''Immense Strength: Despite his slender physique, Tensai can pack a punch; striking with explosive fury capable of shattering earth and causing craters at full blast. The dynamite-like power at his disposal can be, at first glance, incomprehensible. After all, who would expect a a refined, luxury wearing Kuchiki capable of getting down-and-dirty in gritty hand-to-hand combat. Nonetheless, he can leave witnesses haunted by his strength by unleashing very effective strikes to incapacite his enemies. Those around his level of power admit that even one-punch of his could cause fatal damage, tearing bone and muscle tissue as if it were porcelain. His battle style does typically show off his strength due to it "lacking showsmanship", but it is seen in his swordsmanship prowess. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit form of Tensai's Zanpakutō see Gurenōka (Spirit). Gurenōka (紅蓮桜花, Crimson Lotus Cherry Blossom) Tensai bears a stainless steel katana with a black hexagonal tsuba, golden pommel, and dark lavender hilt wrapping. Gurenōka is a Melee-type Zanpakuto. Gurenoka has a knack for getting annoyed with Tensai's choice of words when the two converse, the wielder using the term chan when speaking to Gurenoka. *' ': His shikai command is: Bloom in Abundance, Gurenōka. Once the command is spoken the blade is taken by a blinding light of white and black spirit energy which engulfs the blade. The blinding flash issues a change within the sword itself; the sword becoming a long sword with a series of embellished interlocking illuminating blue threads criss-crossed on the black hilt. The lavender wrapping from before becomes a thin lavender cloth tied around the base and hangs loosely off the butt of the sword similiar to Rukia Kuchiki's Sode no Shirayaku. :Shikai Special Ability: The ability of Gurenoka is a unique one indeed; completely different from the majority of Kido-type Zanpakuto produced by the Kuchiki household. It isn't anything surprisingly amazing, or powerful, instead, of Tensai's volition, he can change the type of sword that katana will become. With a mere thought the blade will vanish, and bloom into existence as a pair of broadswords, a tanto, or maybe a Naginata. It may become two blades, a single one, or even a thousand if Tensai so wishes. The Kuchiki heir remarks that Gurenoka morphs its form simply because it craves attention just as a child would, and for this reason, detests overusing its ability; in addition to not wanting to be predictable in the eyes of the opponent. Its most deadly ability lies in the fact that it can transform without a sign, becoming a longer or wider blade at a moments notice, thus, making close combat significantly more difficult for whomever he's facing. Akin to Bankai, Tensai's attire also changes when he enters this stage. He adorns yellow robes over his shoulders, a black fishnet undergarment for his torso, and white fatigue pants. The clothing seems to facilitate reiryoku as he gains a noticeable increase in spiritual pressure whenever using his shikai to its full capacity, noting that he may have a stronger relationship with his Zanpakutou than originally thought. *' ': Not Yet Achieved. :Bankai Special Ability: Unknown. Category:Male Category:Kuchiki Clan Quotes (Often said right before a fight) "Don't understimate the heir of the Kuchiki Clan. I promise you, it will be your greatest regret." (Explaining his relationship with his Zanpakutō) "The power of Gurenōka is truly limitless; if it were not for his childish ways than maybe I would use him more often." (Threatening an opponent) "To overcome the inhibitions of my own weaknesses I use my Kuchiki Pride itself to wage war against those who would foolishly stand against me. It is my final request that you, my enemy, enemy of the Kuchiki, learn your lesson in the next world. Now watch helplessly...as I defeat you with all my might." ''(Reason for slaughtering those behind Kai's Death) "I killed them... I cut them down with everything I had... I crushed them completely until they were nothing but dust in the wind. And I did it, so that Guren wouldn't have to. I committed the unspeakable so that she would not have to." '' Category:Male Category:Kuchiki Clan